Transmutation
by LokisChampion
Summary: {SEQUEL TO SURGE} Clint and Loki join an agency to put away villains of many dangers to Earth. With Loki now somewhat of a new man, they evade the Avengers multiple times, but will one simple trick ruin their freedom?
1. Practice

Loki and Clint were now living in the States, working with the organization known as The World Counterterrorism Agency, or W.C.A. It consists of a group of ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that Clint and Loki grew close to over the last year. They've known more closely Barbara Morse, but there are thousands of others in the agency itself. They reside in New York City, but Clint and Loki were stationed in Portland, Oregon in Hotel Monaco.

Over the last year as well, Clint had successfully changed Loki into an assassin himself, proud of his work, Loki quickly took to the change, becoming slightly better than himself. Clint grew fond of watching Loki change, growing into his skills exceptionally well and fairly quickly, the change had only taken half a year rather than whole, so now Clint and Loki trained in the basement of the hotel, which had been serviced before their station there into a gym for their usage, their eyes only, Barbara had said.

Clint now got his armor on as Loki changed into his before stepping out from behind a green curtain. Clint was always struck by his appearance in his armor, hoping that would play a role in their captures of villains pointed to them by the W.C.A.

Loki wore a tight black suit, much like a wetsuit, but showing off his form in the low light. The long sleeves hooked around his hands like fingerless gloves as a slight turtleneck snaked up around his shoulders. Panels were placed around his major muscle groups with insulated cooling fabric, designed to keep the cool air flowing inside his suit, as it would get fairly warm in there and his feet were covered in the fabric, the bottoms padded with the structure of shoes but no actual shoe was present over his feet. His black hair slunk down over his neck, curling at the ends as his green eyes stuck out from his pale skin on his face, the only sight of skin present on his body other than his fingers. The glint of Loki's engagement ring hung on his left hand, ring finger, the green shimmer seemed to glow as he looked at Clint gawking as always, a smile pulling on his pale lips as he walking in the center of their training mat.

"You ready for practice?" Loki asked, standing with his legs spread apart, about shoulder length as his height again slightly intimidated Clint, who had known him for quite a few years. Their relationship hadn't quite extended to marriage, they were thrown right into the agency and thus had to postpone it until a more forgiving time. They didn't mind, this was spousal bonding as far as they were concerned.

"Ready when you are." Clint said, getting his bow, arrows and daggers ready. Loki, on the other hand, had special concealed weapons, he had taken to them with amazing speed and accuracy when they chose a skill set for him to pick. No worries were taken on this practice, however, several agents and medics stood on the outskirts of the mat, watching and waiting, and also to distract normal people from discovering this secret gym.

One of the medics hit the button, and blackness fell around them, dimly lit by green lights lining the pillars, floor and small grids in the ceiling. Loki also had taken to some special contact lenses that enabled him to see in the dark, which they tested regularly.

Clint took out his bow with an arrow notched, Loki saw this in perfect clarity and sneaked soundlessly behind a pillar, sticking to the shadows as he watched Clint blindly looking forward at where he used to stand, inching forward and keeping his bow on the swivel.

Once Loki had crept behind him, he swung his legs out in an arc on the ground, knocking Clint off his feet, landing on his back when the lights turned on again, Loki adjusting better than Clint ever did. He instantly took the bow in his hands, jumped over Clint so his legs were in the air before jerking the bow out of his grasp and threw it at an attendant, who caught it as they resumed their practice.

Clint got to his feet and removed his daggers, taking a few swings at Loki, who easily dodged them as if it were no effort at all. Once he had enough, he lunged at Loki but fell onto the floor on his stomach. Turning, he watched the green illusion of Loki shimmering before it vanished, looking around for his assassin when the lights were lost again, plunging him into darkness.

"You're not as sharp as you once were." Loki's silky voice echoed through the pitch, Clint swiveling his head, trying to see, but to no avail.

"I should try these contacts." He said, standing when he was struck from behind. He stumbled forward, grasping for his second set of daggers, which were on his back, but they weren't there.

Loki's chuckle slunk all around him, making him turn in circles when he felt the cold blades touching his neck; Loki's body wasn't present on his back though. He smirked when the lights turned on; he grasped Loki's arms from above him as he hung from the rafters and yanked him down. Loki did a circle in the air and landed lightly on his feet, the daggers still in his hands as Clint dodged his slices. When Loki failed to pierce Clint's armor, he scoffed and slid behind the pillars as the lights again went out.

Clint waited, listened but he couldn't hear any of Loki's movements betray him. He had to admit, Loki was damn well better than he ever was. What Loki lacked in speed he made up for in stealth, silence and patience.

Clint was disrupted when the lights shot on again, and he walked to the nearest pillar. As he slowly peered over the corner, his arm was yanked and turned around him, almost to the point of breaking when he fell to his knees, keeping his screams of pain inside as Loki's foot was placed on the middle of his back and Clint was pushed against the ground, his arm still held in Loki's hand.

Clint's left foot hooked around Loki's leg and pulled him roughly off his feet, Loki fell hard on his chest, but rolled a few places before Clint stopped him, stepping on his arm. He straddled Loki, the slim figure significantly cooler on Clint's warmer temperature, proving that the suit really worked.

Clint reached back and took his daggers from behind Loki's neck, holding them to his throat as their eyes locked. Then a stabbing pain flooded through Clint's side as he saw a small, silver dagger that fit into Loki's clenched fist shining in the light as Loki pulled it out. Clint slid off Loki, clutching his side as Loki pushed Clint onto the floor, their breathing ragged when the bell rang, signaling the end of their session for the next few days.

Loki fell to his knees as a medic came over, but Loki knew what to do. He took the supplies he needed and began work on his partner.

"I'm sorry." Loki said as he began cleaning the wound with a wand of some sort, shining white light on it before the syringe came out. He felt the heat being injected into the hole in his side as the skin instantly began pulling, mending itself in a few seconds. Loki then watched until it was done and he wiped the excess blood off his now fully repaired skin.

"You don't have to say that every time." Clint chuckled as the agents began leaving their posts for the night, leaving them alone. "It's just practice you know. Bruising never hurts."

Loki smiled, taking Clint's cheek in his hand before kissing his lips softly. "Ready to go to bed? It's later than usual."

"Absolutely." Clint said as they walked into the changing room and rid themselves of their armor that wouldn't be taken lightly by the people mingling around the hotel lobby.


	2. Files

Loki and Clint settled down in their king sized bed in the hotel, Loki stripped down to a tank top and boxers, Clint only in his underwear as they lay together. Half Measures by The Prize Fighter Inferno was streaming around them softly.

"No, you're way better than I ever was." Clint said, taking Loki in close under his arm.

"Oh, really?" Loki asked. "Maybe in hiding, but not strength."

"Oh, hush." Clint said, kissing his temple before speaking. "But damn, you in that suit." He whistled as Loki chuckled. "It makes me want to rip it off."

"Maybe next time I'll wear it up here." Loki said. "Then you can."

"I wouldn't miss that for the world." Clint said as they kissed gently for a few minutes, holding each other close under their comforter. Clint's phone rang in the room, he rolled his eyes and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Clint, its Barbara." She said. "I have someone for you; I've sent you the files."

"When do we need to infiltrate?" Clint asked as Loki listened to his side of the conversation.

"Tomorrow night, it's all in the file. Good luck." She said.

"Alright, thanks." Clint said before hanging up the phone. He looked to Loki. "Our first catch tomorrow."

"Can't wait." Loki said, smiling as he kissed Clint again before they settled again down into the sheets.


	3. Nathaniel Richards

Loki woke and dressed in his black suit when Clint joined him, in his own armor. As Clint was pouring them cups of coffee, Loki spoke.

"By the way, I have another illusion to use while we're working." He said, drawing Clint's attention. He then shimmered in a shade of green, becoming a new person. He had a tanner complexion and blue eyes with curly blond hair. "This way, Sam won't be in danger." He said, the same voice coming from his smiling lips.

"Impressive." Clint said, abandoning his coffee and walking in close to the man. "What's this beautiful man's name?" He asked.

"Magnus." He said, smiling as Clint's arms wrapped around his waist, pulling their bodies flush.

"Well." Clint said. "Does Magnus want to take the reins tonight?"

With a smile and a flash of green, Clint stood with his arms wrapped around air and Loki emerged behind him, wrapping his own arms around Clint's stomach, his chin resting on his shoulder before kissing his cheek. "Got you." Loki said softly into his ear as Clint smiled.

"So, what's the notes?" Loki asked as he released Clint, who retrieved the file Barbara had given them the night before.

"We're going after a man named Nathaniel Richards, better known as Kang the Conqueror." He flipped a few pages. "He's six foot three, brown eyes and hair, fairly big in muscle tone. We're getting him in a club tonight, which is where you come in. I've already told the bartender and some security guards of the plan, and we've got the police on our side, they'll move in when you make contact."

"I'm not seducing him am I?" Loki asked sarcastically, making Clint chuckle.

"No, all you have to do is talk to him, distract him. Now, when you feel he's distracted enough on you, there's a move you have to make, which is to clear your throat and hand the bartender a tip. When you give him that, he'll start slowly clearing the bar of people just in case things get physical, ok?" Loki nodded. "And if they do, you get out as fast as you can. I don't want you getting hurt. Don't worry, we'll be in contact the entire time via earpieces."

Loki nodded again, taking the file from Clint's hands and looking over it himself before turning to Clint.

"Ready when you are." He said, flashing back into the form of Magnus.

"Alright, I'll give Barbara a call and get underway." Clint said, walking up to Magnus and giving him a kiss on the lips as they got the rest of their equipment ready, radios and communication devices.

About three hours later and a few practice rounds after, they parked in their black, unmarked company car, testing their earpieces before they exited, walking into the club, the music assaulting their ears. The song playing was something called Le Bien qui fait mal by Mozart Opera Rock. The lights distracted them as they weaved through the dancing, Magnus making his way towards the bar, the target in his sights. He pulled up a chair and ordered water, making Nathaniel notice his lack of alcohol consumption.

"Well, now." Nathaniel said, turning so he was facing Magnus, whose blue eyes locked on the brown ones. "No alcohol? Impressive, young man."

"Against my religion." Magnus said, smirking as he sipped his water, hoping to make quick conversation.

"And," The eyes of Richards slid down Magnus's black clad body and up again, making Magnus shift in his seat softly. "What's a fine specimen like you doing in a place like this?"

"Running." Magus said quickly, trying to establish a suitable character for this illusion.

Nathanial only nodded slowly, hailing the bartender with a wave, who gave him another big mug of beer. Magnus looked around the club, the atmosphere seemed of gothic taste, with a foreign element other than the music, which was a little electric and rock to it, making Magnus absentmindedly sway to the beat while he was cast in many different colors by the pulsing lights moving to the beat of the music.

"Might I ask what you're running from?" Nathaniel asked.

"Oh, I'm not that friendly." Magnus said, his eyes set on Richard's.

"Smart lad." He replied, taking another swig of beer.

"Might I ask why a strong man like yourself is holed up here?" Magnus asked.

Nathaniel chuckled. "Looking for some _company_." The way he said it made Magnus shiver.

He gave the target a small, tight lipped smirk. "Too bad we're not on the same route." He said, engaging in his true distraction. At the same time, the bartender refilled the glass of water for Magnus, who decided his move was drawing near. He'd wait a moment longer.

"You could be." Nathaniel said, edging his beer closer to his thin glass of water, the lights reflecting off the bubbling substances, Magnus saw the barest hint of Clint's reflection in it as he took his wallet from his back pocket, taking out some ones and placing them on the counter. He cleared his throat when Nathaniel was staring at a woman dancing to attract the bartender, who took the money with a nod and got back to work just in time to avoid being detected by the target in question.

"Such a shame." Nathaniel began, his hand coming up towards Magnus's face. "You'd make a fine toy."

Magnus caught his wrist hard, stopping his progress a few inches from his face. "I'm nobody's _toy_, Nathaniel Richards." He said, shoving his hand down. Magnus also noticed the lack of people surrounding them, and he could feel his target growing angry at him. One more sentence and it would be over.

"I like them feisty." Richards said before he lashed out at Magnus, who took his arm in hand and twisted it, turning Richards around before kicking his back, sending him flying across the floor. When Richards regained his footing, he ran towards Magnus, but clutched at green light as he made a gigantic staff form in his hands. Looking around, he found Magnus facing away from him.

Clint saw this too, a second too late amid the panicking club goers.

"Loki, move!" Clint hollered when Magnus's side was hit hard, the scream of pain echoing above the music as he was thrown against the solid bar, slumping to the ground, clutching his side with his teeth bared when ten police officers tazered Richards.

Clint ran to Magnus, who was seething with pain as they hauled a cuffed Richards away, not struggling but drooling. Clint checked Magnus, who slowly morphed into Loki as Clint whipped out one of the sticks that glowed a red light over his suit, making an X-ray over his chest, which revealed a few broken ribs.

A medic rushed over with a kit, revealing a long needled that made even Loki whimper, and Clint took his head in his hands, laying him on the ground on his side, cradling his head in his hands, kissing his face to distract him. Clint watched as the medic pushed the large needle into his side, Loki's screams echoing above the music that finally changed to a different song as his eyes screwed shut, clutching Clint's arms with his fingers. As the medic injected a fluid into Loki, he slowly released breaths that seemed to be calming him and after a few long minutes, the medic shown another red light on his chest to find the ribs completely healed in a matter of minutes.

Clint smiled and slowly moved Loki into a sitting position, kissing his lips multiple times. "You did great." he murmured between kisses.

Loki chuckled. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Better than I would have done." He said, kissing Loki again and again before they walked out to the car, the driver taking them back to the hotel. "A job well done."


	4. Sting

Natasha put down her phone and looked up at the Avengers. One look from Fury and she handed the phone over and watched as he read the headline of the paper this morning.

"Somebody beat us to the target last night." She said as Fury handed the phone to Steve, who read the name with a confused look on his face.

"Nathaniel Richards?" He asked as Thor read the headline behind his shoulder.

"Kang the Conqueror." Fury said with a scowl.

"Do you think it's Barton?" Steve asked and Tony scoffed behind them.

"Of course it's Barton. Stringing Loki along for the ride, no doubt." Ton said, gaining Thor's worried look.

"You think he's harming Hawkeye?" The God asked, twiddling his fingers.

"Of course he is." Fury said before turning to the others. "However, we have the next target in our sights, so let's intercept our little 'agents', shall we?"

Nodding, they all began to get their equipment ready for tonight's sting.


	5. Contact Two

As Loki walked into the living area of their hotel room, Clint was already reading a file of their new contact. Loki wore sweats and a tank top, ruffling his hair under the towel before sliding it over his neck.

"Who are we to get this time?" Loki asked, his wet hair falling around his pale face as Clint turned to him, smiling softly at his fresh morning look.

"His name is William Cross, better known as Crossfire." Clint said as he set the file down, walking towards Loki, who chuckled at his advance. "But I don't really want to work right now." Clint walked up to Loki, running his fingers through the damp black hair before kissing Loki's lips softly. When they broke, their smiles were small and sweet when Loki pulled away.

"Unfortunately, we have to work." He said as he walked away from Clint, who simply took Loki into his arms from behind, causing the thin man to chuckle lightly. "Clint, what is it?" Loki smiled as Clint rested his chin on Loki's shoulder.

"Can't we just relax for a moment?" Clint asked.

Loki laughed as Clint fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "We relaxed all night, darling." Loki said before Clint's lips trailed up his neck, making him still under his hawk's grip, leaning into him. "Can't you at least tell me where we're to trap him this evening?"

"Ssshh…" Clint whispered in his ear before kissing it softly, moving his lips along Loki's jaw when his phone rang, freezing them to the spot. "Damn, we were just getting to the fun part." Clint said before releasing Loki and answering his phone. "Yes, Barbara?" He asked.

Loki smiled as he headed into his room, sliding the door shut before changing into a pair of jeans and a green shirt. Letting his hair dry on its own, he smiled when he heard Clint hang up and Loki walked back out.

"So, where are we to meet him this time?" Loki asked.

"We are meeting him at a club, but not a normal one." Clint said, running a hand through his hair before looking at Loki. Loki smiled and walked towards Clint, his hands behind his back. "Do you have something for me?"

"I do, as a matter of fact. Close your eyes." Loki smiled as Clint did as he was told. Loki took Clint's left hand in his, removing the ring off his finger before clicking a small black chip inside. When the light turned green, he smiled and placed the ring back on his finger. Clint opened his eyes and inspected the ring, smiling a little.

"What's this?" He asked.

"A homing device. This way, if I ever lose you, I have the means to find you." Loki said, smiling before kissing Clint softly and heading towards the door. "Shall we go practice a little bit?"

Clint nodded before he walked after Loki, down to their secret basement training center.


	6. Outnumbered

Loki had done some research on the club they were to meet at and it turned out to be a fight club Crossfire's cousin owned. As they pulled up, fully equipped in their armor, weapons hidden and ready they exited the car and walked up to the entrance. Clint took hold of Loki's shoulder and spoke.

"You know we're walking right into a trap." He said, Loki cracked a smile.

"I can feel it, yes. It's obvious. You ready?" Loki asked before taking the doorknob in his partially gloved hand.

"If anything happens to me, you get out, do you understand?" Clint said, his eyes looking into Loki's, a serious expression in them. When Loki nodded, they walked into the doorway, down a narrow hall and into a large room that was made to look like a giant cage. In the center stood two costumed people, looking like they were ready to attack. One male and one female but Loki and Clint already knew who they were.

"Elton Healy and Wendy Conrad." Clint said, using their real names on purpose.

"That's Oddball and Bombshell to you, Clint Barton." The woman said, walking closer, Loki instinctively took a step backwards.

"Hawkeye, please." Clint said, making Loki smirk in the darkness. Suddenly, Bombshell threw something and Loki and Clint scattered, Loki hidden in the shadows while Clint put himself in the center of the field. A boom echoed through the building along with a flash of white light as the flames dissipated and Loki heard Clint began to fight as grunts sounded through the emptiness.

Loki slid around on the ceiling, being careful as to what he touched. He watched the fight taking place below him and he realized he had the advantage; the enemy seemed to have forgotten all about him and were focused on Clint, who was doing a good job in distracting them; he was far better than Loki was in close combat.

Deciding to show himself, he slid down and dropped behind the woman, taking several of her bombs in his hands before he pulled her hair and kicked her back. Her scream of anger told him it was time, and as she turned to face him, he threw the bombs on the ground in between them and they exploded; just before they did, Loki vanished in a flash of green and watched pieces of her fly about the space before he showed up beside Clint, who was taking a beating from Oddball.

It seemed that he was determined not to lose this fight, as he punched, kicked and spat at them. Loki was concealed behind him, yet to make his appearance when Oddball ceased Clint by the neck and threw him across the room.

Furious, Loki grabbed his shoulders and pulled him backwards, but Oddball wouldn't budge. Instead, he turned in the hands and took some punches at Loki, but he dodged them all, leading Oddball in a circle around the cage. Oddball took his foot, swung it up at Loki's side but failed as Loki took his ankle in his hands and pulled so he fell on his back on the ground.

Temporarily dazed, Oddball watched Loki vanish in a flash of green light before his yell made him appear as if he were falling towards him from the ceiling. Oddball rolled out from under the attack and Loki landed next to him before again vanishing in green light. Oddball stood and looked to the unconscious Hawkeye slumped by the wall and smiled when he pulled out his own toys.

Juggling them in his hands, he smirked when he turned and found Loki behind him. Just as Loki lunged, Oddball threw one of the balls at him, but it made contact with green light and exploded in a white powder, he held two in his hands as Loki appeared again in front of him. Throwing it again, he missed, but the final time he wouldn't. As Loki appeared behind him, he spun around and threw, satisfied when Loki grunted and fell to the ground on his back with a puff of white smoke hanging around his face.

Loki's breathing grew labored as his vision blurred. He was only able to watch as Oddball took Clint and ran when the blackness took him.


	7. Crossfire's Bait

When Loki woke in the middle of the ring, he ran a hand over his eyes before shakily standing. He cracked his back before taking out his small, flat computer screen, designed much like Tony Stark's computer screens. Tapping it, he spoke.

"Computer, activate Clint's homing device." Loki said and with a flash, the screen was showing a purple pulsing dot in a warehouse not far from here. Holding it eye level, he ran through the dark hallways and into the streets. Just as he cleared the doorway, a beep sounded in his ears and he was thrown forward, a wave of heat following him as he hit the ground hard, quickly covering his head and neck as the debris fell around him. The sound from the explosion hit him a second later, the deafening boom rocking his bones as it steadily calmed down.

As the last of the debris stopped falling, Loki slowly stood and looked back to find the warehouse leveled and burning. Sighing, he ran towards the dot that was Clint Barton and he stopped at a warehouse looking building a few miles down. Sighing so his breath steadied, he opened the door, climbed up the wall and slunk along the ceiling, he approached the dot as he walked along the main corridor, finding dead bodies littering it, however.

Who beat me here? Loki thought as he slid into the main room, and who he saw angered him.

The Avengers stood around the glass box holding a sleeping Clint, who was chained and gagged. A massive man slumped dead, in a red and white uniform with a biotic ear and eye, leaking red fluid down his face. Loki watched the Avengers talking amongst themselves, stopping his movement in the middle of the ceiling.

"What do you think he's been through?" Steve asked.

"Enough." Fury said. "We have him now, I suggest we take him back to base and keep him there."

"They are still bound, Director." Thor cut in. "They cannot be separated."

"Then what are they now, blondie?" Tony asked. "Do you see Loki anywhere? I sure as hell don't."

Loki released his hold on the ceiling and fell to the floor with a bang, drawing their attention. Loki smiled at the face of bewilderment the Black Widow gave him.

"You need to open your eyes more." Loki said with a smirk at Tony. Loki's eyes flicked to Thor before the quiet was seared.

"Get him." Fury commanded and the Avengers acted. Loki easily flashed green before taking the Widow and Steve down with a game of show up from behind and pinching the backs of their necks, they immediately fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Stark, flood the-

Loki materialized behind Fury and stuck him with a tiny dagger doused in a sedative. Fury slumped to the floor within seconds before Loki vanished and appeared again on the back of Iron Man, prying away bits of his suit with a new pair of gloves. As the metal pulled away in small pieces in sparks, Tony spun around and slammed Loki's back into the wall, making Loki scream and cease his armor tearing. At his stop in motion, Tony pulled Loki by his hair and up off his back, tossing him across the room as Loki slammed into another wall and gasped in pain, rubbing the back of his head. Looking up, Tony had a tuft of his black hair in his fist.

"See what you get when you mess with-

Loki shown up behind Tony and performed the same neck pinch, watching as Tony slumped to the floor, eyes closed, breathing evenly as Loki's green eyes fell to Thor, who hadn't moved since this all started.

Breathing deeply, Loki slowly walked up to Thor, eyes never leaving the blue ones. "Now you." Loki said softly. "What will you do?" He winced and rubbing the back of his head. "Shall you fall like they did, or will you help me, Thor?" At the use of his name, Thor walked to the glass and opened the door. Loki nodded and walked up to Clint, taking his limp body in his arms, pictured their car in his head and vanished in a flash of green.


	8. Still

Loki lay in bed beside Clint, who had been asleep for three days. He lay with his head resting on Clint's bare chest, his hand on his stomach, gently stroking his abs as his heartbeat sang in his ear. He watched the window of their hotel, his eyes growing moist as they had a few times he was here with his love, and he furiously wiped the tears away when he felt movement on the bed.  
Looking up at Clint, he smiled when his eyes were open, looking at him with a drowsy smile on his lips. Loki smiled greatly and quickly took Clint in an embrace.  
"Oh, thank the gods." He said, kissing his neck softly.  
"I missed you too." Clint said, smiling as he kissed Loki's lips softly, stroking Loki's cheek.  
In the silence, Loki's cell phone rang. He smiled and picked it up.  
"Hello?" He asked as Clint ran his fingers through Loki's hair. "Yes, he just woke up." Loki smiled at Clint, who brought his hand down to caress his cheek, which Loki leaned into. "Alright, we'll see you all in the morning. Bye." Loki hung up and set the phone on the table before leaning down into Clint's arms, who stroked his shoulders gently.  
"What's tomorrow morning?" Clint whispered.  
"A party that you've finally woken again."  
"How long was I out?"  
"Three days." Loki said, kissing Clint's collarbones.  
"You stayed with me the whole time?" Clint asked.  
Loki looked up at Clint before nodding. Clint only pulled Loki down and kissed his lips again, deep and still.


	9. Tungsten

Loki and Clint dressed in their best suits, Clint in a brown one with a white shirt underneath and Loki in a deep blue one with a black button up and they walked out to their meeting place, given by their doorman, but no name alerted them to what it was. They walked, hand in hand, down the sleepy streets that were beginning to stir with life.

They walked out towards the outskirts of the city, towards a more religious part when they rounded a corner and came to a chapel. The stain glass windows on the outside gave Loki a smile and Clint squeezed his hand a little tighter before they walked through the wrought iron doors. What welcomed them, however, made Loki draw a hand up to his smiling lips.

Barbara was standing at the alter in front of many flowers and wreaths, the sunlight streaming through the window behind her gave the flowers an even more ethereal look to them. She wore a suit of her own and smiled at them as nearly everyone else was now standing in their best clothes in the pews of the church, looking back at the pair with smiles and some with watery eyes.

Clint watched Loki and they walked forward down the isle, which was carpeted with a blue carpet and sprinkles with some flower petals, but they both watched Barbara as they stopped at the stairs, the agents all sitting with a collective grasp as Loki licked his lips, trying to keep back the tears that already threatened his own eyes.

"We are gathered here today to join these men, and friends, in marraige." Barbara said, smiling at each of them as Loki began sniffling, the joy purely overwhelming and Clint squeezed his hand, beginning to feel a little moist eyes himself. "Bring the rings." She said, and a look to their right shown her little girl holding a blue pillow with two rings on it, much like they already wore, but Barbara began to speak as Clint took his first, Loki turning to face his love.

"These wedding bands I present to you are made of Tungsten, they will never break, scratch or scuff. The ones I give you have been polished with a black ice finish, for the best of my agents in their bond to one another. An indestructible ring for an indestructible pair." She smiled as Loki looked down at the ring Clint had now poised at the tip of his ring finger. It was black, smooth and thick, but the inside had a rim of what looked like a bit of a charcoal color with some gold hues in it, but it was like nothing he had ever seen before. The ring shown in the light with a polished but smooth look, not shimmering like my other ring, but a muted shine. One that Loki always loved, showing the beauty in a more delicate way than the normal rings would.

"Clint, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Clint said, sliding the ring on Loki's finger, which was surprisingly light.

"In sickness and in health, will you care for Loki?" She asked.

"I will, with all my heart." Clint said.

"Do you promise that only in death will you part?"

"I do." He said, reaching up to wipe a tear falling down Loki's cheek.

"Now you." Barbara said, looking with tearful eyes and a happy smile to Loki.

Loki sniffed and took the ring before poising it before Clint's ring finger.

"Loki, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." He said, putting the ring on Clint's warm finger.

"In sickness and in health, will you care for Clint?"

"I will, with all my heart." Loki said, watching Clint desperately try to keep his tears from escaping his eyes.

"Do you promise that only in death will you part?"

"I do." Loki said, and his voice cracked, giving way to some laughter from the agents, the family, behind them. He chuckled himself before ducking his head, his hair falling into his face as Clint closed the distance, holding him as the tears of joy shook both of them softly and Barbara continued.

"With these rings, I thee wed Clint and Loki. I bestow my blessing, as do we all in this cathedral. May you find joy, happiness and eternal love in these next few days I give to you, free of your duties as agents. You may now kiss your husband." She said.

Clint lifted Loki's face by his chin before kissing his lips so tenderly, so softly that it even brought a tear to Barbara herself as the agents surrounding them broke into applause that made them smile into their kiss. Upon breaking their lips, they simply embraced each other tightly, Loki's hand gripping the nape if Clint's neck softly as the tears now fell from both of their cheeks.

They had been waiting for this for so long, too long. Now, to finally be married, it was overwhelming. They separated and Loki hugged the now crying Barbara and Clint headed down to the pews, hugging each member of the agency before Loki joined them, the tears still spilling from their eyes.

Once the hugs ceased, Loki and Clint walked into the warm sunlight, sharing in their new bond together as a married couple and they went to a nice lunch, early be it, but it was worth it.


	10. Suits

Loki and Clint were training in the level of the hotel they were staying in the night of their marraige. It had been a fun filled day, and now they wanted to unwind first with some good natured training to further develop their skills and abilities.

Loki had flung himself in the rafters, an illusion of himself standing on the ground, and Clint fired some arrows, but they flew right through the double with shots of green light. When he heard Clint scoff, he dropped from the ceiling, landing on his feet lightly and caught one of the final arrows in mid flight.

Smirking, Loki straightened up as Clint lowered his bow, Loki twiddled with the arrow in his hand. He walked towards Clint with a bit of a seductive gleam in his eye. He watched Clint's eyes going up and down his thin, lean body in his normal slick, black bodysuit.

"You need to work on your aim." Loki said softly as he stopped in front of Clint before he tapped the feathered end of the arrow to his chin and lifted it up slightly with a smile present on both of their faces.

"You want to get out of here?" Clint asked.

Loki reached up and put the arrow back in his quiver. "Perhaps." Loki said before turning and walking away slowly.

Just like he thought would happen, Clint suddenly walked up close behind him and Loki saw a flash of black swoop from his head down. In the following moment, he looked down and saw that Clint had placed his bow around him, holding him back as Clint trailed his lips down Loki's neck slowly. He was trapped inside the weapon his partner favored.

Loki smiled and snapped his fingers, and they were up in their hotel room, still in their uniforms for fighting, Loki now slid the bow up and over his head and turned around to face Clint, who now tossed aside his weapon and sat on the edge of the bed, his arms open to Loki.

Smiling, Loki leaned down and straddled Clint on the bed, leaning down and whispering in his ear as Clint's hands slid along Loki's thighs, up and down slowly. "Get me out of this suit, darling."

Clint then quickly kissed along Loki's neck, making him close his eyes as his hands slid up along Loki's sides, up his chest before Loki pulled back and kissed Clint's lips with such passion that it made Clint forget his true mission for a moment.

He smiled into the kiss and quickly slid his arms up and down Loki's back, feeling the familiar bends of a zipper, but he couldn't find the top. As if Loki knew his struggles, he broke and kissed along Clint's jaw, then down his neck and Clint used this leverage to slide his fingers up and underneath the slight turtleneck of the uniform, and he smiled when he found the zipper, on the inside of the suit.

Slowly zipping it down Loki's pale back, his love smiled and straightened before taking his half gloved hand up to Clint's cheek, caressing him sweetly when Clint took the smooth, thin fabric in his teeth, leaning back slowly, out of Loki's reach as the sleeve slid from his shoulder and his fingers came out of the glove before the sleeve was gone entirely. He repeated this with the other hand and Loki smiled down at Clint, who was now working his thumbs in the waist of the suit. Loki hoisted himself up on his palms and began crawling up, Clint began to push the waist down, over his pelvis and down his thighs before his knees and finally off his feet. Loki wore a pair of briefs of the same fabric, but Loki laid down on his back and Clint moved so he was atop Loki, still in his own, much more intricate, armor.

"Technically, I helped." Loki said softly up at Clint, who only smiled.

"Now it's my turn." Clint said before leaning down and ravishing Loki's ear, making him take in a sharp breath from the pleasure when Clint dragged his lips along his jaw and neck, doing the same game as Loki slunk his fingers on Clint's back, feeling out the intricate patterns of the grid. With a slight pull on a stiffer fabric, he heard the tear of Velcro and he smiled as he pulled the outer cover down Clint's structured arms, tossing it aside before doing the Velcro of his bullet proof vest now, smiling and slightly gasping at what Clint was doing to the other side of his neck. Looking down, he unbuttoned Clint's tight pants when Clint took his lips, their eyes closing, making Loki remove them blind. Smiling to himself, he brought up his legs and hooked his toes into the waistline, slowly pulling them down the outside of his legs, making Clint groan from the feel of something new as they moved slowly down his legs, calves and finally off his feet as they both lay in their underwear together, their lips having never broke as their bodies pressed together.

Clint suddenly was blinded momentarily by a green light and he fell forward onto the bed when he felt hands slink around his waist, caressing his abs.

"No fair." He said in a bit of a raspy voice.

"I'm just getting started." Loki growled in his ear, biting it playfully before he slid down the back of his neck and his lips began kissing a trail down his spine. On his way back up, he removed his hands from Clint's front and he began slowly moving them up and down Clint's shoulder blades, watching as Clint bowed his head when he trailed his tongue up and down his skin. When he made his way up to his neck again, Loki slowly moved his right hand under, caressing his neck and collarbones before he bit down on Clint's neck, enough to emit a sigh of pleasure from his partner.

"Had enough?" Loki asked, and the sound Clint made had a smile on Loki's lips as he pushed off him, laying on his back as Clint quickly had his way with him. The night progressed long and slow, their touches and kisses deliberate, new, shocking and exciting as their senses were hieghtened, their pupils dialated and their noises were complimented.


End file.
